Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Scaevola aemula. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Scawihatisxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, synonym Scaevola saligna and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Scawihatisxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new early Scaevola cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in 1999 of two own selections of Scaevola aemula: xe2x80x98A102xe2x80x99 as the female parent and xe2x80x98A110xe2x80x99 as the pollen parent. These two selections are not commercially available and are not known by any synonyms. The new Scaevola plant was selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of this cross in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. Plants of the new Scaevola have white flowers whereas plants of the unidentified selections have lavender blue flowers which is typical for the species Scaevola aemula. In addition, plants of the new Scaevola have, (contrary to the female parent which is slightly red), light green leaves, because of the lack of anthocyanin in the plant.
The new Scaevola plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characters through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Scawihatisxe2x80x99 which distinguish xe2x80x98Scawihatisxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Low-growing, spreading and cascading growth habit.
2. Medium internodes, dense and bushy plant form and freely branching plant habit.
3. Very freely flowering, more than 600 flowers and flower buds per plant.
4. Unique very large white fan-shaped flowers with light green-yellow eye.